Leave Me Alone!
by kensi54382
Summary: Ziva is having trouble with someone from Israel and she goes to her 'family' at NCIS for help.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Ziva," said Gibbs as she sat at her desk.

Ziva didn't acknowledge her boss. She was pissed off and when Gibbs turned to see what was going on, he noticed that there was hurt in her eyes as well as anger.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am fine Gibbs," smiled Ziva as she opened her email.

Gibbs knew better than to push and let Ziva go. That was until he heard a loud noise. Turning around again, Gibbs saw what was left of Ziva's desk was a mess, most of her stuff lying on the floor. This sight made Gibbs push Ziva for information, but she completely ignored him and proceeded to pick up her belongings. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she made several attempts to stop the flow before completely giving up and letting her tears fall freely.

"Ziva, talk to me," pleaded Gibbs but Ziva again ignored him.

Ziva placed her items on the desk and walked off the bathroom to wash her face. She returned to the squad room to find her colleagues had arrived. McGee was already working on the case from the previous day. Tony and Gibbs were talking to each other in a whisper so Ziva stopped to ask McGee what he needed help with.

"Can you check these names with your sources for me?" asked McGee.

"Of course McGee," replied Ziva.

Ziva took a piece of paper from McGee and returned to her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart. She only hoped that her friend answered, not his assistant.

To Ziva's dismay, her friend's assistant answered her call and Ziva found herself listening to a dial tone when she gave her name. Swearing in Arabic, Ziva slammed the receiver onto the phone base, getting everyone's attention. She stormed off towards the stairs leading to Vance's office and MTAC before disappearing behind them.

"I'll go boss," said Tony as he followed his partner.

It didn't take long for Tony to find Ziva behind the staircase, with tears streaming down her face again.

"Hey Ziva, tell me what's going on. Gibbs said that you were angry when you came in this morning and that you threw your stuff onto the floor. You just slammed your phone and swore. What's happening?" asked Tony.

Ziva looked up and threw herself into Tony's arms, burying her head in his chest and sobbing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva, talk to me honey. Tell me what happened," said Tony as he comforted his partner. Gibbs had come over and taken them both to the conference room.

Gibbs looked up when he heard Ziva start talking. She stopped immediately though and neither Tony nor Gibbs heard anything important.

"Ziva. Its okay if you don't want to talk. We aren't going to force you to tell us," said Gibbs in a soft voice.

"I want to, but I-I am scared. I don't want him to find out," sobbed Ziva.

"Who is he darling?" asked Tony carefully. He knew that pushing would make Ziva shut down.

"His name is Jonah Sharma. He is Mossad and has been since before I joined up. He is mean Gibbs."

"What did he do Ziva?" Gibbs was getting angry now. He hated it when someone tried to hurt his 'kids'.

"Make him leave me alone." Ziva's tears were falling again.

"I will. Tell me what he did."

"He is harassing me and he is threatening to hurt me."

"The hell he will Ziva. He isn't going to touch you."

"He is dangerous Gibbs. He will kill you without hesitating. He has killed many people before Gibbs and does not stop."

"Then why is he Mossad?" asked Tony.

"He is rogue, but hides it well."

"Your dad is the head of Mossad. Tell him."

"He doesn't listen to me Tony."

Tony pulled Ziva into an embrace and cuddled her until she calmed down a little. Gibbs stormed out of the conference room and straight up to Vance's office.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the squad room to find that Tony and McGee were being stupid in an attempt to make Ziva laugh. She was smiling a little but otherwise not much had changed since Gibbs had left the conference room almost an hour before. She had washed her face in that time and was obviously trying to keep herself together.

"Ziva, come with me please," said Gibbs.

Ziva followed her boss into the elevator, knowing that he was going to use it as a conference room again.

"Yes Gibbs?" she asked.

"Vance has called your father and told him about Sharma. Eli is going to deal with him, but I promise that until that happens, I'm going to protect you Ziva. You are like a daughter to me and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Ziva knew it was a promise that Gibbs would fight to keep. She didn't want him to get hurt though, and she tried to get him to change his mind.

"No way Ziva. I will keep you safe. Sharma isn't going to get anywhere near you ever again!"

Ziva allowed Gibbs to hug her while she cried and he gently kissed the top of her head once she had calmed down.

"Thank you for being so kind Gibbs. It means a lot to me."

Knowing what Ziva's childhood had been like hurt Gibbs more than anything and he wanted Ziva to feel loved. He wished Eli had been a little more like him; a father that cared about his child more than himself. Gibbs found himself drawing parallels between his parenting with Kelly and Eli's parenting with Ziva. From what she had told him, Gibbs had gathered that Eli had loved Ari and Tali a whole lot more than he had loved Ziva.

"Don't thank me Ziva. A parent should love their child more than anything else in the world. We may not be a blood related family but we are still a family. You, Tony, McGee and Abby are my 'kids' in a way and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ziva gave her boss a small smile and he hugged her a again.


End file.
